Partners Forever
by Kirabaros
Summary: Sometimes the best plans have their little hiccups especially when you have something to say to the one person who stood beside you through thick and thin. Jake Green knows that feeling well as he works up the courage to ask the most daring question of all.


**Partners Forever**

Jake looked through the old barn of the ranch. He could pick up the smell of hay, horses and the stuff that horses made. He could smell the grain from their feed. There was the smell of leather and soap from the tack and a bunch of others he remembered as he walked down the row of stalls. He and Eric used to play there when they were kids even though Dad and Grandpa told them both to stop spooking the horses. It was where he took her and showed her how to ride.

Jake stopped at one stall and gave a slight whistle. The horse in the stall came forward and nickered as if to greet him. He put his hand through the bars and petted the animal's head. The horse was going on its fifth year but the animal was still playful as it was when it was just a baby. Jake remembered back to the night he was born.

_It had been late, probably at one in the morning and Jake was staying at the ranch trying to buy some time between another punishment and the long arm of Green Law. Unfortunately she had been caught up in that mess too and she was trying to figure out how to best to sweet talk Dad. At least Grandpa thought she was just the cute little thing and that might soften the blow. Plus it kept her away from that bastard of a stepfather._

_ The noise wasn't too loud but Jake could hear it all the same. He was surprised that no one else heard it and he figured that it was just about the right time. Slowly he got out of bed and put on his jacket and shoes and headed towards the barn. If there was a problem he could wake Grandpa and he would get the vet._

_ She was already there by the time he got there and she was petting Meg, the mare that was preparing to give birth. Jake was surprised since she didn't know much about horses and he had just taught her to ride one. Then again she was the kind to help even if she had limited knowledge. It was her nature. She looked at him and said, "I think Meg's almost ready."_

_ A quick look told Jake that the mare was and he squatted near the mare and placed a steady hand on her. In no time at all the colt was born. It was a boy and a quick learner in getting to its feet after Meg was helped up. Even though the colt knew who his mother was, he was drawn to his best friend and she didn't mind getting her hands dirty as she showed him where to feed while Jake put together something for Meg._

_ The colt was called Flash simply because he was quick and light on his feet. Grandpa thought it was a good name and gave credit for the one that actually gave him that name. Jake didn't know how Grandpa always knew who did what but often times it was worth it to see him smile at his three grandkids as he called them._

Jake smiled fondly at the memory as he used a brush to brush the shining black coat of Flash. He was a perfect black, which was a bit unusual but he had a merry twinkle in his eyes and was faster than the other horses on the ranch. It was a blessing that Mitch hadn't stolen him when he raided their barn and Gail, his mother, had almost gotten trampled. Flash was special which was why he was getting trussed up today.

Jake took longer than usual to make sure that Flash's coat shined like obsidian. It was tempting to try and braid the mane but even he knew that would just embarrass the horse. When he was finished, Jake couldn't help but pet Flash and he looked at the horse who moved his head to get a better look, "Well Flash, today is a special day and you better behave."

The horse nickered at Jake as if to say, "I always behave."

Jake smiled. It was the first in a long time since the bombs went off and the country went into chaos that he felt happy. Even after the ordeal of getting the remaining bomb to Texas and the aftermath of that; everything was right or would be all right. He thought back how fortunate his family was even though they were going through hard times too. Maybe it was like she said when she was trying to coax some vegetables to life in her garden; that when it is given to you, reprieve was a gift and often the best than all the money in the world.

This was a reprieve being here at the ranch. Jake had always loved it there. He felt free or maybe it was a feeling of peace. He still couldn't decide even as he went through the motions of taking care of Flash and then moved on to Fly, a joke from one of his first words. The mare was a year older than Flash but still as pretty. He chuckled as he led the horses out of the barn and towards the place he had selected. Finally having everything done with the horses, Jake went to fetch a delivery that would make what he was planning complete.

~0~0~

"JJ, the whole blindfolding thing is a redundant since I know we're at the ranch."

Jake gave a slight grin and replied, "But you've never seen all of the ranch Sari." He opened the passenger door to the Roadrunner and helped her out.

Maybe it was a little silly but Jake had his reasons. This spot on the ranch was the best kept secret between him and the other Green men. As far as he knew, Sari had never been out this way even though she was like him and practically lived there when they were kids. Besides this was a special night and he wanted it to be perfect.

He took Sari by both hands and looked at them as he guided her to where he wanted her to be. Those hands had faint scars from scratches sustained in battle and survival but they still managed to look beautiful. They were surprisingly soft and he could barely feel the calluses born from the stuff she did in the Navy and then later as his second in command with the Rangers.

"JJ, where are we going?"

"Just a bit farther," Jake replied as he guided Sari to where he wanted her. He released her hands and said, "Wait here and don't take it off until I say."

Sari gave a mock look of exasperation. It softened though and she replied, "Alright. I won't."

Jake left her standing there and went to get the final piece. When he was ready, he took a breath. He was nervous about this and hoped it would work out. "Okay. You can take it off."

Sari removed the blindfold and the first sight she saw, it took her breath away. She had never been to this part of the ranch before. She stared at the valley that looked untouched with the grassy meadow and… she couldn't describe it. She felt Jake's presence as he came to stand by her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. He said in a whisper, "I told you that you've never seen all of the ranch."

"I can see why. It's… simple."

To most people that would have sounded flat. To Jake, he understood that she meant it was beautiful; the simplicity of everything. He knew she would appreciate it and he responded by enveloping her in his arms and stared out at the landscape with her. "I thought you would like it."

"I love it."

Jake gave a slight chuckle and then gently kissed her cheek. "I wanted to bring you here because… well it's a special night. Do you remember what day it is?"

How could Sari forget? It was one of the best days of her life. She played with the silver and gold ring dangling on its chain. "It's the day we declared each other partners."

Jake smiled. She wouldn't forget and neither did he. "Partners in crime," he joked, "And then partners, partners."

Sari leaned into Jake's embrace as she stared at the valley. While it had originally meant declaring each other best friends, it grew into a dependency on each other or rather that they could safely depend on the fact that they would be there for each other. She could honestly say that about Jake and he declared that even if it was something mundane like fixing a hole in his sock.

Jake watched the look of contentment spread on her features. It had been a long time since he had seen that but it wasn't over yet. "There's something else."

"There's more?"

Jake brought her over to where Flash and Fly were waiting. He patted Flash and watched as she remembered the colt being born. She asked him, "Why the horses?"

"Well there is one more place I want to show you and you can only get there from here by horse so…"

"Flash?"

"He's yours. He always was."

Jake was startled by the hug that nearly choked him but he laughed a little. He knew she loved that horse. He was still smiling as she mounted him with ease. He had taught her well. He mounted Fly and led the way. It was a race as they galloped down to the meadow and he appreciated how she looked sitting on Flash. The first part was over. Now it was time for the second part.

~0~0~

"And I thought just looking at the valley was good enough."

"That's the Green family secret about this place," Jake explained as he made sure Flash and Fly were secure while Sari lounged on the blankets nearby. He gave Fly an extra rub for carrying the blankets and their meal. "The best parts are always hidden within."

"Seems like the assessment I made of you in spite of everyone else."

Jake joined her on the blankets and leaned against the log from the old tree. He opened up his arm to let Sari join him and he held her. "You always could see the best in others. Even Major Beck. It's one of the things I envy and admire about you. Always did."

"And I always envied your charisma." Sari sighed as she watched the setting sun. She leaned into Jake, taking his warmth like a blanket. She grinned mischievously, "Sheriff Green."

Jake gave an overly dramatic exasperated sigh and teased, "What a way to kill the mood. I guess you don't want to hear what I have to say."

Sari looked up at Jake. Even though she was slouching, she looked ready to pounce as she teased, "You want to go down that route?"

Jake chuckled, "Not really but I do have something to tell you." He made to sit up and Sari followed suit. He wanted to tell her to relax when she sat up straight, looking like she was ready for any of his orders. He didn't though knowing that she would eventually relax. He began, "Remember when I first taught you to ride?"

Sari wondered what Jake was getting at asking her to remember their best memories. She suspected that they had a purpose and was a means to bolster whatever Jake wanted to tell her. She prompted, "Yes."

"Well remember what I told you when you were afraid of falling off?"

Sari nodded and said, "You told me that if I fell, you would catch me."

Jake nodded. He knew she would be able to connect the dots. That he didn't doubt. What he doubted was his ability to get what he wanted to say out. He seemed to be doing okay so he was going to continue. "And I did… like partners are supposed to do. The thing is Sari, I… would like to make catching you more permanent."

The slight look of confusion was not a good sign to Jake. He felt stupid just like he did when he first asked her out on a date. He had her thinking it was a request to do a patrol then. He tried again, "What I mean is I want to be there for you no matter what. Permanently… um partners forever. That is if you'll have me."

It dawned on Sari what Jake was saying and her expression must've encouraged him. She watched as he took out of his jacket pocket something small. He held it up and she got a good look of the garnet and diamond arrangement into two interlocking silver loops. She understood why he drudged up those memories. He had been working up to ask her to…

For a long time she kept her feelings a secret especially when it was clear that he and Em got back together. She discovered she had always had them and never fully acknowledged them. Gail knew and would give a shove in the right direction. Then when Jake broke it off with Em… she remembered when he worked up the courage to ask her out. One led to more even in the midst of the chaos and Texas and then ending the occupation of Jericho… he stayed with her.

Sari looked at Jake and saw that he was waiting for her answer. "Yes," she whispered.

Jake thought he lost his hearing when he heard her say it. He couldn't help it though. He didn't blame her for her suspicions or anything like that. She had been there when he and Emily were together and then got back together and he could understand that she didn't want to be considered the rebound. So he spent the time slowly showing her that it was genuine. "You… you want to marry me?"

Sari smiled trying to hide tears of joy. She repeated, "Yes. I want to marry you, Jake Green." She noticed that he finally said the words instead of a metaphor and it just made her happy.

Jake for his part took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. "It was the one Grandpa gave Grandma. He explained that the loops symbolized the joining and intertwining of two lives. The stones he picked because garnets were Grandma's favorite and diamonds because of a damn stupid tradition. I hope you like it."

Sari loved it. E.J. Green had told her the story how he proposed to his wife saying that it was tradition for the Green men to bumble an occasion like that up. It was probably a coincidence that she loved garnets as much as his wife. She looked at Jake holding her hand and looking at the ring. It fit perfectly. "I love it JJ but I love you more."

Jake smiled as he looked up and leaned in to kiss her. He captured her lips drawing out each kiss and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too."

"Truly partners," Sari replied leaning into his touch as she wrapped her own arms around him.

"Partners forever," and he sealed it with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:** This is for those who were asking about Sari and Jake from Forces Collide. Hope you like.


End file.
